dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Freeza Army
Sorbet |members = |tools = }} Dragon Ball Volume 'F' movie guidebook is a militaristic multi-planetary empire, which spanned a large portion of the North Galaxy, and is ruled by Freeza and his father, King Cold. After Freeza and King Cold die at the hands of Trunks on Earth, Sorbet seizes the reigns of the empire's army and rules until Freeza is revived.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F — Special One-Shot chapter 1 History Organization There appears to be some organizational structure to Freeza's empire, especially militarily, but the structure isn't quite clear. Freeza does seem to be in sole command of the empire''Daizenshuu 7'', so it is unclear what role his father, King Cold, plays. His successor is Sorbet, though it is unclear whether he was truly an emperor, or simply in charge. Combatants The are the main military forces of Freeza's empire. While initially portrayed as quite powerful, by the Namek Saga, the vast majority of regular infantry can easily be defeated by the Dragon Team. Upon his revival, Freeza himself notes that Son Gohan alone can defeat his entire army.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F — Special One-Shot chapter 3, page 20 Aids Originally, both Zarbon and Dodoria served as Freeza's personal bodyguards — called his . Despite this, both were weaker than the Ginyu Special Squadron. Ginyu Special Squadron The are an elite group, composed of five members, within Freeza's empire. Freeza often calls on them in circumstances where he is facing a significant threat, but doesn't want to personally involve himself. Others Additionally, Abo and Kado were said to be elite members of Freeza's army. At the time of the Namek Saga, both had powers comparable to the Ginyu Special Squadron. By the time they arrived on Earth, however, their strength was roughly equal with that of Freeza himself.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Headquarters Notable Members Uniforms The typical attire of most members of the Freeza Army consists of a durable, flexible Combat Jacket, long dark-colored leggings, arm guards, and boots. However, the variety in appearance for this armor seems to be wide. For example, some Battle Jacket have long, extended shoulder plates, while others have no shoulder plates whatsoever. White gloves are also commonly substituted for the arm guards and tight, form-fitting shorts can be substituted for the traditional leggings. A Scouter is also part of the traditional uniform of Freeza's soldiers, though not all soldiers wear one.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F — Special One-Shot chapter 3, page 6 The Ginyu Special Squadron further customized their armor by emblazoning the symbol of their squadron on the breastplate. Equipment In Other Timelines Movies Dragon Ball Z: The Incredible Strongest versus Strongest This movie explores Coola, Freeza's brother, and his own confrontation with the Super Saiyan, Son Goku. In this timeline, Coola is one of the heads of Freeza's Army and sheds some light on its workings. For instance, he claims that he has a certain amount of planets he has to destroy each day. He also infers that both he and Freeza are in charge of different galactic quadrants—whereas Freeza's empire is primarily located in the North Galaxy in the manga and anime.Dragon Ball Z: The Incredible Strongest versus Strongest While it is unknown how many planets Coola had in his control, it was stated that he had at least control of two hundred and fifty-six planets.Kanzenshuu, Dragon Ball Z movie 5 Trivia * Due to misinformation, many fans assumed that Freeza's empire was known as the Planet Trade Organization. This was based on an observation by Kuririn in the anime, in which he referred to Freeza's group as being involved in a "planet trade" organization.Dragon Ball Z episode 64 In truth, Freeza's empire wasn't named until Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' (manga)—a manga adaptation of the first part of the movie, Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F'—in which Freeza calls his empire the and his soldiers themselves the . :*The name itself is simplified in the Dragon Ball Volume 'F' guidebook, where it is simply referred to as Freeza's Army. * In promotional material for [[Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F'|''Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F']], Freeza's Army is referred to instead as the Freeza Force, and there exists a recruitment video, complete with anti-Saiyan propoganda, which can be found on FUNimation's YouTube channel.'' References Category:Organizations Category:Galactic Freeza Army